


A Tale of My Insanity

by arizonia1



Series: Runawayguys and friends [1]
Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Death, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally snapped, and what happens when the Jeenius finally looses it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of My Insanity

A tall man with dark hair is slowly brushing the hair of his friend; tenderly he pushes the locks the way he wants them. Glasses adorn the tall man’s face and the clear lenses reveal dim brown eyes. A small stream of light filters through black-out curtains and forms a pool of light on the floor, the color is grey and nothing more than a shadow of light. The man has a gentle smile on his face as he goes to the front of his friend and brushes the hair more.

The man walks towards the window and peers out of it. The weather is gloomy; dark clouds cover the sky, and rain falls onto the ground outside the man’s window.

The man turns around and stares at his guest. “Wonderful weather today wouldn’t you say?” He asks. No response comes to him.

The man walks back and strokes the side of his friends head. Long fingers caress over a sticky gunshot wound. The smile on the man’s face turns into a scowl. The man looks at his fingers and stares at the purple-red substance.

A crack of thunder is heard in the distance as the man goes to a nearby wall and strokes his fingers down it, leaving a trail of blood in front of him. He steps back and stares at the wall. Five other trails of blood are present, one after another. A name is written above each trail, also in blood.

“One, two, I persona’d you.” He whispers as he turns back to his friend. He starts walking and peers into the cold, dead, green eyes of the other man. “Three, four, and I’d do it some more.”

The man moves a stray piece of hair before reaching onto the side table on his left and picks up an empty syringe. He slowly sticks it in his friend’s arm and draws blood from it.

The man goes to a small bowl and pours the blood into it. Next to it is six more bowls, five filled with dried blood, another full of fruit.

“With oranges, bananas, and melons,” He says, a little louder from before. “I’m not going to be with the felons.”

The man grabs a paint brush and dips it in the drying, ruby liquid and begins painting letters onto the wall above the new trail of blood. The letters form a name, and the name is Josh.

“With fairies and trolls, swords and arrows,” He says, his voice closer to normal speaking level, as he looks about the room. “I’ll be doing this again tomorrow.”

The man sets the bowl of blood down and walks back to his friend. He slowly pushes the chair to a center position at a dining table, five other friends at it, sat in a circle.

He looks at all his guests and nearly shouts, “Spiders and snakes, you shouldn’t have crossed Jake!”

Jake turns around and stares at another man struggling behind him. The man is kneeling on the floor, bound and gagged.

Jake begins to whispers again, “For one, two, I persona’d you.” He is referring to Josh, with the gunshot to his head.

Jake walks to the new man, a knife in his hand. “But, how does it feel?”

The other man’s wide brown eyes stare back at Jake as the knife is placed against his neck.

“…To be forced to kneel…” Jake continues.

The knife is quickly sliced against the man’s throat, cutting his arteries, and he quickly bleeds.

“…In front of me?” Jake finishes as he friend closes his eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Except for the last couple lines of monologue, everything Jake says is a reference to an LP he had done at the time this was written


End file.
